Not applicable.
Soybeans are a major grain crop valued for the high levels of oil and protein found in soybean seed. Soybean breeding has resulted in significant improvements in yield potential, stability of yield, adaptation of the species to mechanical harvest, and yield protection through improved disease resistance.
Due to the nature of plant science agriculture, broadly defined as a manipulation of available plant resources to meet the needs of the growing human population, the environment in which plants are grown for agricultural production continuously offers new obstacles to agricultural production. Each new cultivar or variety released to agricultural production is selected for the purpose of increasing yield resulting from increased disease resistance to prevalent diseases, or from direct or indirect improvement in yield potential or efficiency of production. Development of stable, high yielding cultivars with superior characteristics is an ongoing goal of soybean breeders.
There is a need in the art for a novel, superior soybean cultivar and soybean seed.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a soybean seed designated 11508-73, wherein a sample of said seed has been deposited under ATCC Accession No. PTA-4188.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a soybean plant, or a part thereof, produced by growing seed designated 11508-73, or a soybean plant having the characteristics of a plant produced by growing seed designated 11508-73, or pollen or an ovule of a soybean plant according to the present invention.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a tissue culture of regenerable cells from a plant, or part thereof, produced by growing seed designated 11508-73, and a soybean plant regenerated from the tissue culture.
The present invention also provides a method for developing a soybean plant in a soybean breeding program using plant breeding techniques, comprising using a soybean plant, or part thereof, produced by growing seed designated 11508-73 as a source of breeding material.
In the claims, descriptions and tables that follow, numerous terms are used and are defined as follows:
Flower color: Modern soybeans are characterized by two major flower colors, purple or white. Some cultivars are heterogeneous for flower color whereby some plants have purple flowers and some have white.
Leaflet shape: The leaflet may be broad or narrow and may be ovate or oval in shape.
Plant habit refers to stem termination in soybeans and the resultant differences in flower production. Indeterminate varieties continue to grow during the reproductive phase, producing new branches and nodes after flowering is well underway. Determinate varieties tend to delay the onset of flowering somewhat, and limit new node and branch development after flowering has been initiated.
Pubescence relates to the plant trichomes or hairs found on the stems, leaves and pods of soybeans.
Pubescence color in modern soybeans may be tawny, gray or light tawny.
Pod color refers to the color of the mature pod wall, as distinct from the color of the pubescence, and in modern soybeans, may be brown or tan.
Hilum refers to the point of attachment of soybean seed to maternal tissue.
Hilum color in modern soybeans may be black, brown, yellow, gray, buff, or imperfect black.
Soybean emergence scores rate the ability of the seedlings to emerge from the soil. A visual score of 1 to 5, taken 10-15 days after planting, is used whereby a score of 1 indicates an excellent emergence vigor and early growth, an intermediate score of 2.5 indicates average ratings, and a 5 score indicates a very poor emergence vigor and early growth.
Plant height is measured from the top of soil to top node of the plant in any convenient unit of length (i.e., inches, centimeters). For the data presented herein, plant height was measured just prior to harvest and is expressed in inches.
Lodging resistance relates to the stature of the plant relative to the ground. Lodging resistance is rated on a scale of 1 to 5. A score of 1 is given to an erect plant. A score of 2.5 is given to a plant that is leaning at a 45-degree angle relative to the ground. A score of 5 indicates a plant lying on the ground.
Maturity date is the date when 95% of pods have turned color from green color to their mature brown or tan color. The maturity date is counted in days and is calculated from January 1.
Maturity group refers to an industry division of groups of varieties based on the zones in which the varieties are adapted. Soybeans mature differentially in response to day-length and thus to latitude where grown. In the soybean production areas of the United States, for example, the northernmost production region of northern Minnesota is planted to soybeans that mature under very long day-lengths during early summer. In the southernmost production regions of the Southeast, soybeans that mature from the influence of short day-length during early summer are grown. Those adapted to northern day-lengths are classified as early-maturing, those adapted to the southern regions are classified as late-maturing. Maturity groups include very long day length varieties (000, 00, 0) and extend to very short day length varieties (VII, VII, IX, X). For example, maturity group I soybean cultivars are typically grown in southern Minnesota, whereas maturity group IV soybean cultivars are typically group in southern Illinois.
Relative maturity: Within maturity groups, a more precise maturity assignment is given that subdivides each maturity group into tenths. For example, a relative maturity of 3.3 is assigned to a late early maturity group III soybean cultivar.
Shattering refers to pod dehiscence prior to harvest resulting in a loss of mechanically harvestable seed. Pod dehiscence involves seeds falling from the pods to the soil. This is visually scored with a 1 to 5 scale comparing all genotypes within a given test. A score of 1 means pods have not opened and no seeds have fallen out. A score of 2.5 indicates approximately 50% of the pods have opened, with seeds falling to the ground and a score of 5 indicates 100% of the pods are opened.
Yield refers to the yield of seed harvested from a soybean crop. Yield data presented herein is expressed as bushels of seed/acre and is the actual yield of the grain at harvest.
Phytophthora tolerance to Phytophthora root rot, caused by the fungus, Phytophthora megasperma var. sojae, is rated on a visual scale of 1 to 5, with a score of 1 being the highest tolerance ranging down to a score of 5 which indicates the plants have no tolerance to Phytophthora. The visual score is based on the amount of disease-induced stunting of above-ground growth and is taken during the period 3-5 weeks prior to harvest.
Brown Stem Rot (BSR) resistance is visually scored from 1 to 5 based on interveinal leaf chlorosis (yellowing) and necrosis due to brown stem rot, which is caused by the fungus, Phialophora gregata. A score of 1 indicates no symptoms. caused by the fungus, Phialophora gregata. A score of 1 indicates no symptoms. Visual scores range to a score of 5 that indicates severe symptoms of interveinal leaf chlorosis and necrosis. Plants receiving scores of 1.0-1.6 are classified as resistant; plants receiving scores of 1.7-2.0 are classified as moderately resistant.
Sclerotinia Stem Rot (SSR) is a soil-borne fungal disease that causes above-ground disease in soybeans. Plants are infected via discharged ascospores that successfully germinate and infect through soybean structures such as flower petals. Colonization of stem tissue ultimately results in loss of yield potential. Cultivars are rated using prevalence and severity scores and converted into an estimated percent yield loss that can be used for comparison to known resistant or susceptible cultivar standards.
Soybean Cyst Nematode (SCN) resistance is based on a comparison of reproduction rates to a known susceptible cultivar as described by Schmitt et al. (Crop Sci. 32:275-277, 1992), which is incorporated by reference herein. A cultivar with a 0-10% percent reproductive rate compared to a known susceptible cultivar is classified as resistant (R); a cultivar with an 11-30% reproductive rate compared to a known susceptible cultivar is classified as moderately resistant (MR); a cultivar with an 31-59% reproductive rate compared to a known susceptible cultivar is classified as moderately susceptible (MS).
Iron-Deficiency Chlorosis (IDC) results when soybeans lack adequate iron. A visual score taken 25-30 days after planting is used to rate iron-deficiency chlorosis. A score of 1 indicates no stunting of the plants or chlorosis of the leaves, and a score of 5 indicates the plants are dead or dying as a result of iron-deficiency chlorosis. A score of 2.5 means plants have intermediate health with some leaf chlorosis.